The true power of sharingan
by blackfox321
Summary: Summary: Sharingan Naruto. This is a strong/godlike fanfic so expect a kick ass naruto. It will be mostly cannon.
1. author's note

Chapter 1: 01 - Author Notes

So, first of all ill say that this is my first fanfic and that english isn't my first language so expect a few errors here and there xD.

Summary: Sharingan Naruto. This is a strong/godlike fanfic so expect a kick ass naruto. It will be mostly cannon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters!

Sasuke and sakura bashing and ofcourse councle. The jutsus will be in english, excluding rasengan/kage bushin/few katon techniques/shinra tensei and others well known.

Reviews are welcomed. Sasuke will be usual power hungry/arrogant Sasuke.

Pairings:

Naruto x Hinata(NO HAREM)

There will be some techniques i saw in different fanfic, however since i cant remember who was the author or the story i apologize since i would not be able to give credits.Ill try and update everytime i can.

Now on with the story


	2. chapter 1

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'Naruto'- Person Thinking

"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū talking

"Naruto"- Summons/Bijū thinking

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"- Jutsu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS.

Chapter 1

A cool refreshing breeze blew through the village of Konoha on this starless night. But it was not as dark as one would think for the night sky was brilliantly light with flashes of light and the burning multicolored remains of embers that slowly floated to the ground. This spectacle came from the fireworks that were set off to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi by The Yondaime Hokage five years ago. The entire village was decorated in streamers as well as having food and activity stands, which ranged from a simple fish catch game to a more advanced targeting game meant for the shinobi of the village. To the casual observer it seemed like the whole village was into the celebration.

But if one would take a closer look at the village they would see that there was one boy who wasn't in a celebratory mood, in fact he was downright terrified every time this day comes. The poor boy was an orphan of the Kyuubi attack, he was about 120 centimeters (3'11) and had spiky blonde hair, the bluest eyes anyone ever had and in each cheek he had three whiskers marks, a birth mark. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves with a red swirl in his back and blackpants. This boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was currently in fear for his life as he fled from a group of angry villagers and shinobi.

The villagers were shouting:

"Die demon"

"Get him, finish what the yondaime started" Naruto wondered what did he ever do to deserve such treatment and harsh life."Stop please, what did I ever do to any of you?" - asked Naruto, running as fast as he could, his legs starting to giveaway."Oh please you know very well what you did. You killed my brother and my father" - shouted one of villagers as he threw an empty bottle. "We will finish what the yondaime started and kill the demon" - the villager said.Naruto kept running and when he landed on a nearby rooftop he let his fear get the best of him and looked behind to his pursuers to see how close his pursers were and noticed that a couple of them appeared to be chunnin.

Unfortunately for him this hesitation was all one of them needed. In a swift and fluid motion this particular shinobi pulled out a kunai and flung it at Naruto just before he shouted "Die Demon!"

Naruto managed to duck his head at the last moment and dodge the kunai before he pushed himself harder than any five year old should have been able to and took off at an incredible speed.

He thought to himself "what did he ever do to deserve such treatment and harsh life".

Just as he finished that line of thought he suddenly felt an intense pain shot through his left leg. Since Naruto didn't want to break his stride he decided to just ignore the pain and continue on, but when he put his full weight on this leg the pain became too much and it gave out. The result of this sent him tumbling into the dark and spooky alleyway. He screamed in pain before he looked down at his leg and saw that not only was his leg twisted in an unnatural position but that the cause of his tumble was a kunai that was still imbedded at least two inches into his calf muscle.

But before he had the chance to pull it out his pursuers had caught up with him. Despite the pain shooting through his leg Naruto managed to turn over on his stomach and tried to crawl away from the group. When the group saw the wounded boy they quickly descended on him like a pack of vultures, the other ninja in the group start to throw kunai knives at him and they stick into his arms, chest, and legs. they then grab him, and hold him to the wall."Hold him for a second Nanashi, lets stick him to the wall." A jonin says venomously."Good plan, Hoheto." The newly named Nanashi replies.

"Lets see how this feels you disgusting demon, I hope you rot in hell for killing my wife and son.""But I didn't kill anyone, I want to protect you all and be a hero, please believe me... I don't want to hurt anymore." Our hero replies shakily but refusing to cry."Shut up!" the jounin Hoheto screams as he plunges a kunai deep into both of his shoulders and into the wall effectively keeping him in place. Then the beating begins. Punches, kicks, bats, knives, hammers, and other weapons that the mob could get their hands on constantly hitting his small and weak body.He does what any normal person would do when feeling all of that pain, he quickly loses consciousness...

to be continued...


End file.
